


Good Things Come in Twos

by deadgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Community: HPFT, F/M, Other, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Holiday travels mean important announcements are made.





	Good Things Come in Twos

They had been looking forward to this trip for the past six months. Work had been relentless for the both of them for well over a year, and they were in desperate need of a break. Ginny was done for the season with the Holyhead Harpies and had a full two month break from Quidditch. Harry’s schedule was also getting less hectic as all of the new Auror recruits had finally completed all of their training. They lived in a spacious flat in Wizarding London somewhat away from prying eyes and the press with Harry’s new owl and Arnold the Pygmy Puff. 

 

Harry opened the front door to their flat, rubbing exhaustion from his eyes, only to be pounced upon by Ginny as soon as he entered the doorway. She leapt onto him, wrapping her legs firmly around his middle as his arms automatically came up to wrap behind her waist. He kicked the door closed with his foot so they weren’t just available for all to see like that and stepped further into the sitting area. 

 

“Do you know what day it is, Harry?” Ginny asked, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

 

He smiled and cheekily answered, “My last day of work for the next three weeks?” 

 

Ginny lightly tapped the back of his neck and gave him an exasperated look. “Well yes, but it’s also my first day off from Quidditch in like two years. So I win!”

 

“Of course you win, Gin, you haven’t lost a game in exactly nineteen months,” Harry said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before disentangling her limbs from his and going to the kitchen. 

 

Harry pulled several pots and pans from the cupboards to start preparing dinner. Ginny followed him in and started gathering vegetables and set them chopping with her wand. They moved in a well orchestrated dance around the kitchen as an aromatic chicken and vegetables meal began taking shape. As Harry finished cooking, Ginny put out their plates at the kitchen table and poured each of them a healthy glass of Riesling white wine. 

 

As they ate dinner, Ginny toyed with bringing up an important topic, but decided against it. Instead, she asked Harry about their trip to the Swiss Alps that began next week. “What do we still need to get for our hiking trip next week, Harry? Are the Portkeys arranged yet?”

 

“Arranging those was the last thing I did today at work, actually. We’ll be using a thermos to transport to and from Switzerland’s international customs wizarding location,” Harry said. “We need to be at the Ministry of Magic by six a.m. on Wednesday to catch our Portkey to Switzerland on time. I know it’s early Gin, but it’s the best I could do with such high numbers of holiday travel that the Ministry is handling right now.”

 

Ginny pouted at the early departure time and sipped her wine. “Fine, I suppose that’s a fair reason. You know, I think that I won’t actually miss playing Quidditch while we’re on this trip. Is that bad of me?” she queried. 

 

Harry shrugged in response. “I mean, not really. You haven’t had a proper break in almost two years, so I reckon you deserve one. Especially since we both have time off at the same time so we can do more fun things together,” he winked cheekily at her. 

 

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him before rising from the table and clearing her plate. Harry got up with his plate and joined her at the kitchen sink, taking up his position with the towel to dry dishes as she finished washing them. This was one of the muggle tasks that Ginny readily adopted, agreeing with Harry that it could be relaxing and an easy way to bond. After they finished, Harry refilled both of their wine glasses and followed her into the sitting room. 

 

He settled onto the sofa and Ginny curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder and his arm across the top of the sofa. She snuggled closer into him and said, “Mmm, I wish we got to do this all the time. Maybe I should change careers.” 

 

Harry chuckled and said, “But then who am I going to cheer for during Quidditch season? Where will my loyalties lie? I can’t face Ron and his terrible love of the Chudley Cannons again, Gin!” 

 

She laughed at that and replied, “Well I suppose I ought to keep playing for a few more years then, yeah?” 

 

Harry smiled and squeezed her lightly, content to relax and enjoy spending the rest of the night drinking wine and in the company of the woman he loved. 

 

The weekend passed in a blur as Harry and Ginny finalized their preparations and packed their bags. They made an effort to stop at the new ‘Burrow’ to say goodbye to Molly and Arthur before they left on Monday night for dinner, but of course it meant that everyone else was there too. When they walked in the front door, a chorus of voices shouted their names in greeting. A brief round of hugs and hellos were exchanged before Molly shuttled all of them into the sitting room while she finished cooking their meal. 

 

Packed into the Burrow tonight was George and Angelina, Ron, Bill and Fleur, Hermione, Percy, and, as a surprise waiting in the sitting room, was Charlie. Charlie had always been Ginny’s favorite older brother, being nine years her senior but always still willing to hang out and play with her when they were children. Ginny ran into his open arms and they hugged fiercely, the strength of their bond clear, even after years of minimal time seeing each other. Harry realized then that while he was already planning to have a word with Molly and Arthur, he also wanted to have a word with Charlie. 

 

Harry had never really enjoyed having all of the attention focused on him, so when he found an out from the conversation about Ginny and his upcoming trip, he slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. Molly was working her magic, both literally and figuratively, on a deliciously-smelling potato dish while chatting with her husband. Harry took this as the most opportune moment he was going to have tonight, so he took a deep breath before announcing his presence and his intentions. 

~*~*~*~

The meal was one of the best Harry and Ginny both had had in a while, and for that, they were extremely happy to be with all of their family and friends. Afterwards, while everyone was lounging and moaning at their stuffed stomachs, Harry sent Hermione his “I need to talk to you” look, and she nudged Ron’s arm too. 

 

The three of them went outside to take a walk in the garden, away from the prying ears of the rest of the Weasley clan. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, both of them having no idea what Harry wanted to talk to them about, but he seemed nervous. They sat down on a bench, with Harry in the middle. Their conversation only lasted a half hour, but its significance was not lost on Ron or Hermione, especially. The trio reentered the Burrow to find the Weasley clan talking and laughing as if they hadn’t been absent for some time. 

 

Ginny was speaking animatedly with Charlie and Bill about her Quidditch teammates near the unlit fireplace. She caught Harry’s eye and winked at him. Harry just rolled his eyes at her and struck up a conversation with George. He was actually very excited to hear how the joke shop was going and to listen to all of the new inventions George had come up with over the past few months. George even extended an offer for a few free samples of his new items, which Harry politely declined, having learned his lesson eight years ago. 

 

Harry kept an eye on Charlie so he could talk to the man alone, but he never seemed to leave a conversation. It was fair, though, given the fact he hadn’t been to visit his family in well over a year. Unsurprisingly, Charlie had several new burn scars on his arms that he was proudly showing off to Ginny and Bill and explaining which dragon at the sanctuary gave him the scars. 

 

Harry was going to join their conversation when Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulders and asked, “Harry, my dear boy, would you like to see the new muggle toy I’ve got in the shed?” 

 

Arthur gave him a broad smile and Harry couldn’t deny Arthur’s passion for muggle things and having Harry explain their uses to him. Harry shook his head affirmatively and jokingly replied, “Sure, Arthur. As long as it’s not another electric kettle!” 

 

That made him chuckle and he clapped Harry on the shoulder and they walked to the shed in the backyard side by side. Arthur ushered Harry in first, igniting the lanterns hanging in the shed with a carefully directed  _ Incendio _ . Harry looked at some of the things piled up on a shelf, smiling at some of the memories they brought back when he taught Mr. Weasley what they all were and how they worked. Arthur ducked into the back corner of the shed and did some loud rifling through a set of drawers. 

  
A quiet exclamation meant he found what he was looking for. Harry jumped a bit when Arthur peered over his shoulder at what he was tinkering with. 

Harry cleared his throat, took a large step to the side and said, “Did you find what you were looking for, Arthur?” 

 

Arthur went, “Hmm? Oh yes, yes. Pesky little thing was hiding from me. Almost thought that one of the garden gnomes had taken off with it. Sometimes my gnome-repelling charms don’t work as well as they should. I’ve caught more than a few of those sneaking into here looking for my stash of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavored Beans.” 

 

He paused and caught Harry’s mild confusion. “Ah, yes, since our conversation in the kitchen earlier, I had some time to think. I figured it was time for my precious daughter to have something uniquely hers from the family heirlooms.” 

 

Harry swallowed nervously, catching the hint Arthur was attempting to drop subtly. Arthur then held his right hand out, palm up, a cheerful smile on his face and a tear in his eye. In his palm laid an unassuming golden band with a peridot stone anchored by tiny twists of metal that were meant to look like vines. 

 

“This ring belonged to my dear great-great grandmother Melinda and was given to her by her husband for their 70th anniversary. He meant it to show his love for her was ever strong and unfailing, supporting her through everything, much like the vines on the ring do for the stone. I believe now is a good time to continue emphasizing that kind of love and support with my own daughter,” Arthur explained, gently setting the ring in Harry’s hand and closing his fingers around Harry’s to close his fist over the ring. 

 

“Now, I know that you and Ginny have been through a tremendous amount of things together, and that you have even hurt each other deeply in order to survive. But we are in a better time now, for much longer than I was able to have with Molly. So I only request that you do what you can to make this the best life for Ginny, and that you keep each other happy, and safe, and supported. She deserves the best, and from what I know of you, Harry, you are the best,” Arthur stated, clapping Harry on the shoulder before quickly exiting the shed to contain his emotions.

 

Harry found a small box and transfigured a bit of cloth into a ring holder to put into the box. He gently set the ring in the box, took a deep breath, and then slid it into his trouser pocket with a sense of finality. Meaning to return inside to the sitting room, Harry bumped into none other than the man he’d been attempting to speak to privately for the last several hours in the entrance to the back door. 

 

“Watch yourself there, Harry,” Charlie joked lightly, then noticing Harry’s flickering eyes. “You look like you have something on your mind. Want to talk about it?” 

 

Charlie’s blunt offer to talk was enough for Harry to accept immediately. The two men took a long walk around the perimeter of the mowed property and remained in deep conversation for nearly an hour. Ginny and Harry spent the rest of their evening and the next morning at the Burrow, not quite ready yet to leave the comfort of their family, friends, and home. 

~*~*~*~

Wednesday was finally approaching, and Ginny could hardly contain her excitement on Tuesday morning. 

 

Ginny awoke Tuesday bright and early at seven-oh-six a.m. She gave Harry a lingering kiss when he was roused by all of her motion on the bed. This then delayed her in actually getting up, but she didn’t care because she was having fun with Harry in bed the day before they got to hike for a week in the Swiss Alps and by Merlin was she ready to go. 

 

To Harry, Ginny was practically vibrating with energy and could probably bounce off the walls if she had a healthy dose of sugar, just like some of the children he’d gone to primary school would do after dessert at lunchtime. Her excitedness eventually bled into his calm demeanor, and they spent their afternoon just reveling in each other’s company, snacking. Enthusiasm eventually turned into exhaustion, so they went to bed much earlier than normal and set alarms for four-thirty, four-forty five, and five a.m. 

 

The next morning dawned in darkness as a typical English storm cloud settled over London for the day, bringing with it a heavy drizzle and strong wind gusts. However, the gloomy weather could not dull the shine that Ginny and Harry felt to be going on holiday for the first time ever as a couple. They arrived in the Ministry of Magic promptly at five forty-three and made their way to the International Travel office on the third floor. Their portkey was waiting for them once they had signed all of their paperwork and had their pictures taken by the cheery Ministry official. 

 

At one minute to six, the official had them grab hold of their portkey and counted them down to their departure. “Bon voyage, enjoy your time in Switzerland!” he said as Harry and Ginny felt the familiar tug behind the navel of portkey traveling take hold. They braced their knees for the rough landing and took a few hard steps onto the floor as the portkey finished transporting them to the Swiss Magical Embassy. 

 

Harry looked around at the building he never knew had existed prior to researching for this trip. They were in a large granite hall with various portkey exits and entrances, where embassy officials manned the hall every twenty feet or so holding clipboards with baskets of portkeys floating next to them. The nearest such official came up to Harry and Ginny just then, a pleasant smile on her face. 

 

“Good morning, travelers. Welcome to the Swiss Magical Embassy. If my paperwork is correct, the two of you are a Mister Harry James Potter and a Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, here for a week to hike in the Alps, yes?” the woman queried. 

 

“Yes, that’s us,” Harry confirmed. 

 

The official made a mark on her clipboard and then said, “If you could please place your portkey in the basket just here, the two of you can be on your way through customs and off on your holiday.”

 

Harry obliged and put their thermos portkey into the basket. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. Enjoy your holiday here in Switzerland!” the official gave them a genuine smile and continued onto the next set of travelers that had just portkeyed in. 

 

Harry and Ginny shuffled their packs on their shoulders and set off hand in hand towards the customs agents at the end of the hall. They were through the queue quickly, and soon enough were out of the embassy on the streets of Bern with their packs magically shrunken for the time being. 

 

Ginny grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him along the sidewalk, reveling in the bustling city that was so different, yet familiar to London. She stopped abruptly, causing Harry to nearly run into her. Harry didn’t know why she stopped so quickly until he looked around them more slowly, and saw a shimmer in the air to his right, near the entrance to an unassuming pub. They shared a glance before stepping inside to find a pub, yes, but a magical one at that. 

 

The two of them sat down at a table and enjoyed a delicious, filling breakfast. When their waiter came with the check, they asked him the best way to travel down to the mountains. “If I were you, I would take the train from Bern station down through Grindelwald--yes I know, terrible name for a city still, isn’t it--and then you’ll want to get off the train at Brig,” he offered. “Have a great rest of your stay here in Switzerland!”

 

“Cheers, mate,” Harry replied. 

 

Ginny and Harry exited the pub and made their way towards the train station. They bought tickets for the wizarding ten o’clock train to Brig, which would be a three hour journey. Boarding began in twenty minutes, so the two of them picked up some snacks for the ride and a couple of souvenirs to bring back for Hermione and the Weasleys. Harry subconsciously patted his left trouser pocket, feeling for the box from Arthur. The horn sounded for boarding and they stepped onto the train with other travelers. Settling into their compartment with another young couple, they stowed their packs on the ceiling luggage racks and each opened up the book they’d brought along to read. 

 

The trip to Brig was punctuated with stops in other cities and towns, only the stop in Grindelwald drawing Harry and Ginny from their readings. Just the sound of the name over the public announcement system made everyone stiffen slightly from knowledge of the man behind that name. Ginny looked out of the window, surprised to see a bright, clean, and cheerful train station that carried no hint of the weight its town beared. 

 

Harry gently squeezed Ginny’s hand as the train resumed its journey south towards the mountains and their destination. “Only happy thoughts, my love,” he whispered in her ear, knowing she was likely thinking of the terror her grandparents had had to endure during his years of horrible power. Ginny exhaled and gave him a small smile before returning to her mystery novel. 

 

The rest of the train ride passed by swiftly, and before they knew it the conductor was announcing their momentary arrival in Brig. Harry lifted his and Ginny’s packs from the luggage rack and stuffed his book in the top of his. He followed her off of the train onto the platform and scanned the area as a force of habit. Ginny began walking forward with purpose, locating the wizarding travel help desk across the station from their platform. 

 

After speaking with the helpful attendant and several pamphlets later, Harry and Ginny had a plan for getting to the trail system on Wasenhorn mountain. A quick lunch of fish and chips set them up for a trek to the wizarding village at the foot of the mountain where they’d be gathering the last of their supplies for their excursion that would start in the morning. Ginny and Harry went into a shop with all manner of hiking and camping gear that also had a large selection of foods proper for this usually-muggle type of holiday. The shop attendants were more than willing to assist them in choosing the right kinds of foodstuffs for a week-long, casual hiking trip along the more well-defined trails along the mountainside. Harry and Ginny left with their packs feeling significantly heavier and pocketbook much lighter, but they knew it would be worth it. 

 

Finally, the couple made it to their hostel for the night and both collapsed onto the bed with loud puffs of air. They slept peacefully and woke feeling refreshed and excited for their experience to begin. Harry dressed for the day in a light t-shirt and athletic shorts, quickly shaving and brushing his teeth at the sink while Ginny dressed herself. As soon as he was done she took the sink over to wrangle her hair into a manageable ponytail and apply a healthy amount of SPF 50 sunscreen all over her face. She replaced everything in her pack and hauled it onto her back. 

 

“You ready to go, Potter?” she asked, excitement evident in her voice. 

 

“I’m always ready to go anywhere with you, Weasley,” Harry replied flirtatiously, kissing her lightly before opening the door to their room for her to exit first. 

 

Checkout took five minutes and soon they were on their way to the trailhead at the bottom of the mountain. As required, Harry sent a patronus signaling their arrival at the trailhead and departure up the trails to the mountain’s base camp. The response signal was quick, returning within three minutes, allowing Harry and Ginny to begin their adventure up the mountainside after reciting several safety notices and rules while being on the trails. 

 

Once the patronus finished speaking and vanished, Ginny turned to Harry and asked, eyes sparkling, “Does that mean we’re good to go now?”

 

“Yeah, let’s get going,” Harry said, grinning broadly and taking a deep breath of fresh air before setting off up the trail with Ginny keeping pace at his side. 

 

They reached the base camp in early evening, choosing to take their time and enjoy being in a different country in the middle of nature with just each other for company. Fellow hikers and climbers greeted them warmly as they entered the lodge to refill canteens and use the toilet. 

 

Harry struck up a conversation with a group of hikers that appeared to be about his age and who recognized him by his scar, only partially hidden by his haircut. He awkwardly deflected questions until Ginny came to his rescue and the mens’ jaws nearly fell to floor. 

 

“Bloody hell, you’re the Holyhead Harpies’ star chaser, Ginny Weasley! Right nice to meet you, miss,” a tall, brown-haired bloke exclaimed, shaking her hand much more vigorously than he had Harry’s. “Congratulations on the stellar season again this year. The World Cup will be yours next year, I bet on it!” 

 

Ginny replied, “Thank you, I really appreciate your support. We’ve got a strong team this next season, and I would quite like to win the Cup for once too. What brings you lads out to the Swiss mountains?”

 

One of the flustered bloke’s mates, a stocky blond spoke up in a deep voice, “We’ve all been friends since school, and this was our best time for all of us to go on holiday from work at the Ministry. It’s a bloody nightmare sometimes when you can’t take a single day off because this and that always needs doing.” 

 

Harry smiled, knowing the exact feeling. “I feel the same way, mate. I haven’t had a day off of Auror duty in nearly eighteen months, and same with Ginny here for Quidditch. We finally decided to take two weeks off and enjoy ourselves away from work and the London rain.”

 

The group of hikers chuckled at that and after some final exchanges of words, excused themselves to continue their holiday elsewhere along the trail. Harry resettled his pack on his shoulders and waited as Ginny did the same before they waved goodbye to the lodge owner and headed out into the fading sunlight to their final stop for the night. They made it to approximately three and a half thousand feet when they found a nice clearing to make camp for the night. 

 

Ginny pulled out the food for dinner from her pack while Harry got out the pot and busied himself with starting a fire. He summoned various twigs and larger broken branches to have a decent sized fire that would produce hot enough coals to cook their dinner. Murmuring a quiet  _ Incendio _ , he got the fire started and decided that it would probably be a good time to get their tent and bedrolls out while there was still light to see by. Before doing that, he quickly cast some defensive charms around the clearing to keep out unwanted creatures and to keep their conversations private. 

 

As he raised and set up the tent with his wand, he could only think,  _ I love magic _ . He unclipped his and Ginny’s sleeping pads and bedrolls from the bottoms of their packs and crawled into the tent to lay them out. When perusing various tenting options for this trip, he decided on a very simple, unassuming tent without all of the glitz and glamour--they could still step straight into the tent, but it was large enough for a couple to sleep in on a raised platform and held a small table with two chairs. He put their sleeping pads on the platform and transfigured them into slightly more forgiving thin mattresses, then placed their bedrolls over that. 

 

He left the tent and found Ginny just finishing the dinner preparations. She placed the last of the sausages into the pot before levitating it over the fire and charming the spoon to stir slowly for thirty minutes while the soup cooked. Seeing that her duties were over, Harry snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around. She giggled and twisted in his arms to face him so she could pull him down for a searing kiss. 

 

Harry quickly looked at the pot rotating over the fire, concerned about their dinner. Seeing it was fine, he concluded that having a good snogging session with his passionate, red-headed woman wouldn’t hurt anything and wrapped her tighter in his arms. Lifting her once more from the ground, he led them both into the tent, extremely happy that he’d gotten it made up already. 

 

Ginny set an alarm for when dinner would be done with her wand, so their snogging was cut short, but Harry didn’t mind. He was rather hungry, and if Ginny’s flushed cheeks and reddened lips were anything to go by, they would be just fine later that night. The soup was delicious, and Harry had three servings to Ginny’s two. 

 

With the sun now set, Harry banked the fire and summoned their bedrolls so they could lay on something comfortable while looking up at the stars. Harry laid flat on his back, arms behind his head, with Ginny curling into him and resting her head on his left upper arm. 

 

A bright star twinkled in the night sky, and Harry pointed with his right hand and said, “That’s Sirius, there, in the Dog constellation.” He traced the outline of the dog for Ginny, thinking fondly of Sirius. 

 

“I imagine that Fred is a star in the Gemini constellation--either Castor or Pollux since he was always with George, you know? I miss Freddie so much, but I know he’s in a better place and that makes it okay,” Ginny said softly. 

 

Harry rubbed her arm in comfort but didn’t say anything, knowing it wasn’t necessary. They stayed there for another hour before calling it a night. Harry doused the fire with an  _ Aguamenti _ and followed Ginny into the tent with their packs before securely closing the tent flaps. Sleep came quickly for both of them. 

~*~*~*~

The second day of their hike up and around the mountain saw them interacting with a fair number of fellow hikers on the main trail, which limited them to reaching only five thousand two hundred feet that day. They camped with another set of casual hikers that night, enjoying the company and easy flowing conversation with the mixed gender French group. Before retiring for the night, Harry and Ginny decided that they would need to visit France sometime and that they wanted to summit the mountain tomorrow afternoon. 

 

For Harry, summiting Wasenhorn meant more than just achieving an athletic feat. It also signified finally leaving behind his school years and all of the darkness associated with that time of his life. It meant he could start over with a brighter, happier part of his life. 

 

What he didn’t know was that Ginny also had something pressing on her mind, and this was weighing on her heavily. She decided she would tell him just before they summited the mountain. She wanted him to fully understand her before committing any further because she knew how this kind of thing could affect a relationship. 

 

With both of them nervous to slip up about the major thoughts running through their brains, the hike in the morning was fairly quiet. They really only exchanged words when going up a particularly rocky part or the path was slippery. 

 

The sun was blazing high in the sky when they reached ten thousand feet, marked with a little signpost anchored into the rock. They stepped off the trial a little ways to catch their breath and hydrate. Ginny took this as her opportunity, and quickly cast  _ Muffliato _ around the two of them. Harry looked at her with confusion, senses immediately on high alert because of the spell she casted. 

 

“Don’t worry, Harry. I just wanted some privacy to talk to you about something before we summit the mountain,” Ginny reassured him, although that just made him more nervous than he already was. 

 

She took a deep breath before launching into it. “You and I have been through so many things over these past eight years, not to leave out you breaking up with me at the end of fifth year to keep me safe. While you were drooling over Cho in fourth year--you can’t deny you basically did do that to the poor girl--I was still trying to find my footing as the youngest Weasley and also trying to stand out as my own person. Something else I was trying to do was to figure out how dating worked and how I was supposed to be feeling about certain people over others.” 

 

Harry smiled encouragingly at her as she paused.

 

“Well, during fifth year when I dated Michael, and Dean, I came to some conclusions about myself that I didn’t really want to deal with at the time. You-Know-Who had come back and Hogwarts was becoming less safe by the minute, so I shoved those feelings down. When we kissed after the last Quidditch game of the season, I was over the moon and nearly forgot my contemplations. Then the war happened and I had to focus on staying alive and helping the first and second years stay safe from the Carrows at Hogwarts with Neville. Finally, though, now that I’ve been playing Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies for nearly four years, I’ve had more time to think about things,” Ginny explained, exhaling sharply before continuing. “I talked with several of my teammates at length about it, and I just feel like it’s time you knew so that I can be my completely true self around you.” 

 

Ginny looked directly into his eyes and said, “Harry, I’m bisexual.”

 

Harry took a moment to process what she said. Once he’d mulled it over in his head a few times, he said, “Okay. I’m happy that you’re comfortable with me to share that about yourself. And I also want you to know that I am perfectly okay with you being bisexual because I don’t believe in those stupid stereotypes and I know you are an amazing and beautiful person inside and out.” 

 

“Thank you, Harry, that means so much to me,” Ginny spoke quietly, leaning in to hug him tightly, tears springing to her eyes. 

 

They embraced for a few minutes longer before separating. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and took Harry’s offered hand, clasping it tightly with her own. She ended the muffliato charm and they began their final ascent to the peak of Wasenhorn mountain. 

 

Now it was Harry’s turn to spill his guts.

~*~*~*~

In the end, Harry’s proposal wasn’t as long-winded or emotionally loaded as he’d expected himself to make it. Perhaps it was because of the moment he and Ginny had shared just thirty minutes prior, but he felt like a huge speech just was not necessary. So while Ginny stared out at the landscape in front of them, he stepped back, removed his pack, pulled the ring box from his pocket, and got down on one knee behind her. 

 

“Gin, turn around,” Harry said, voice quavering just slightly. 

 

Ginny turned around, her eyes widening as they landed on Harry on bended knee. Fresh tears came to her eyes as he spoke in typical Harry fashion--quickly and with lots of “er’s”--about what she meant to him, what their relationship meant to him, and what she really meant to him now after she’d opened up so fully to him. 

 

In the end, he’d barely even made it to the end of the actual question before she leapt on him and kissed him so passionately it was a wonder they didn’t fall over. He slid the ring onto her finger with care, kissing her hand when he was done. The gentle gesture made Ginny cry more, but all of it was happy tears. They stayed on that mountain top for the rest of the afternoon, content to enjoy their time together now that both of them were completely free and open with each other. 

 

When they returned from Switzerland to London, Ginny opened the door to their flat to find it stuffed full of all of their friends and family waiting for them to arrive home to congratulate herself and Harry on their engagement. 

 

It was definitely the best holiday Ginny and Harry had ever been on. 


End file.
